${\dfrac{4}{7} \div 5 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{4}{7}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{4}{7}}$ into $5$ rows. Each of the ${5}$ rows is $\dfrac{4}{35}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{4}{7}} \div 5$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{5} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{4}{7}}$. $\dfrac{1}{5} \text{ of } {\dfrac{4}{7}} = \dfrac{1}{5} \times {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ $\dfrac{1}{5} \times {\dfrac{4}{7}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{4}}{5\times{7}}=\dfrac{4}{35}$ $\dfrac{4}{7} \div 5 = \dfrac{4}{35}$